Mass Effect: The Twin Shepherds
by linemenbanker64
Summary: Jax and Jamie shepherd will stop at nothing to bring the reapers back to hell, but will Jax get dragged down with them or will his twin sister Jamie save the day again?
1. Chapter 1

Mass Effect: Badass Shepherds

This story is Jax Shepherd and his twin sister Jamie. Jax looks like the default male shepherd in the games. Jamie looks like the default female shepherd in the games. Jax is a mix of all of the classes together. That way he can use all the weapons/ tech powers/ biotics. His skills are unmatched. He uses powers not invented yet. He uses weapons not invented yet. His armor is: the Cerberus Shade Armor. His weapons are: assault rifle: N7 Typhoon. Sniper rifles: N7 Valiant. Pistols: N7 Eagle. Submachine guns: N7 Hurricane. Shotguns: N7 Crusader. Heavy Weapons: M-597 Ladon. His powers are throw, lift, warp, singularity, barrier, stasis, pull, shockwave, biotic mastery, cluster grenade, fitness, combat armor, first aid, Assault Training, Adrenaline Rush, Concussive Shot, Disruptor Ammo, Incendiary Ammo, Cryo Ammo, Combat Mastery, Frag Grenade, Decryption, Hacking, Electronics, Damping, Medicine, Overload, Incinerate, Combat Drone, Cryo Blast, AI Hacking, Tech Mastery, Sabotage, Sentry Turret, Tactical Armor, Charge, Nova, Assault Mastery, Tech Armor, Defender, Lift grenade, Offensive Mastery, Tactical Cloak, Operative, Sticky Grenade, Operational Mastery, Flash-bang Grenade, Fortification, Inferno Grenade, Armor-Piercing Ammo, Shredder Ammo, Warp Ammo, Energy Drain, Geth Shield Boost, Neural Shock, Dominate, Reave Slam, Marksmen, Carnage, Defense Matrix, Decoy, Defense Drone, Dark Channel, Lash, Flare. He is romancing Ashely, Liara, Tali, Miranda, Samara, Jack, and Kelly. He is the evil twin which means he is the Renegade.

Now Jamie is a mix of all the classes as well but will only have powers, weapons and armor from the first game. Her Powers are throw, lift, warp, singularity, barrier stasis, pull, fitness, combat armor, first aid, concussive shot, decryption, hacking, electronics, damping, medicine, sabotage, tactical armor. Her weapons are HMWA X Assault rifle, HMWSG X Shotgun, HMWSR X Sniper rifle, HMWP X Pistol. She is romancing Kaidan, Liara, Jacob, Garrus, Thane, Samantha, Kelly, Javik, James. She is the good twin, the Paragon.


	2. Chapter 2 on the shuttle to the Normandy

Chapter 2: How it all started.

Jax's Point of View

Jax and Jamie are sitting across from each other on the shuttle that will take them to their new ship The Normandy.

There is only one other person on the shuttle with the twins, A young man by the name of Richard L. Jenkins.

Jenkins keeps staring at Jamie, like checking her out trying to figure out who hell we are. I finally get tired of him staring at my sister like she is a toy.

I say "Marine stop staring and take a picture trust me it will last longer"

He tries to act like he doesn't know what the hell I am talking about, it doesn't work out to well and ends up with his face being beat red. He replies I am so sorry sir, I was just wondering um…"

He stutters trying to find the words. "Well spit it out Marine, what were you wondering" I say. Jamie grabs my hand knowing full well that I am getting pissed off.

"Marine tell me your name then I will tell you mine and my brother's names ok?" Says Jamie. I shack my head slightly (my sister was always being too nice) still looking at the Marine, encouraging him to say the wrong thing.

Jamie notices my head slightly move and she sends me a glare that could freeze an ocean. I grin cockily back at my twin.

Jenkins watches the entire exchange with wide eyes and jaw down to the floor.

I laugh at him and say "My name is Major Jax Shepherd or as I am better know the Butcher of Torfan. That is my twin sister Commander Jamie Shepherd or as she is better known The Hero of Elysium. We are also well now for single-handedly defeating thresher maws on Akuze."

He looks even more surprised if that's even possible. Jamie and me both look at each other the burst into fits of laughter "Yea we get that reaction a lot" we both say after we are done laughing.

Jenkins seems to come out of his trance like state long enough to say "Wow, and I'm Corporal Richard L. Jenkins". "Are you two serving on The Normandy?" he asks to which me and Jamie just nod our heads, smiling at the Jenkins.

We all settle in for the rest of the ride. Jenkins staring out the window, occasionally looking over at Jamie, who is reading something on her Omni-tool, while I try to catch up on some sleep because I didn't get any last night, because of a mix of what happened on Torfan and Akuze.

I fall into a deep sleep only to be woken up about an hour or so later by Jamie tapping on my head, which she knows I hate.


End file.
